


Murphy's Law

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Police Officer Allison Argent, Police Officer Erica Reyes, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Aka Stiles' no good, very bad day.





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 20 - breakable

Derek felt the nerves thrumming through his system, he couldn't stop his fingers drumming on his steering wheel. It wasn't unusual for Derek to pick Stiles up from work but the Sheriff calling him asking him to pick Stiles up made him worry. It wasn't that the jeep had broken down, again, but that Stiles couldn't drive. The Sheriff hadn't had time to tell him anything more as there had been a commotion at the station which had the Sheriff hanging up. 

By the time the Sheriff had hung up Derek had already put on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and keys and was heading out of the door. He knew that it probably wasn't major and that it definitely wasn't supernatural but the odd tone in the Sheriff's voice. 

Derek pulled up to the station, trying not to run to the reception desk. He wasn't sure that he was successful as Marjorie the receptionist smiled at him indulgently. 

"Oh hun, he's in the Sheriff's office." 

Derek gave her a small smile as he walked through into the main are of the station. Derek passed Stiles' desk and saw it covered in bloody tissues and a knocked over batman mug. Derek frowned at the state of Stiles' desk and tried to subtly scent the air to see whose blood was covering the desk. 

Derek turned towards the Sheriff's office and he could now see Stiles and Erica through the partially open door. Derek head there finally tuning into their voices above the hubbub of the station.

"Oh fuck, Erica stop it" Derek watched Stiles' arms bat ineffectually at Erica "I am not letting you put that up my nose". 

"Don’t be such a baby, it's just cotton wool."

"It’s a tampon" Stiles hissed. 

"Yes and as such is designed to soak up blood."

"No way no fucking way Erica, I mean it" Derek could see Stiles trying to push his chair back with his feet.

Allison moved into view and grabbed the back of Stiles' chair holding him still "it's not used".

Stiles turned to glare at her over his shoulder and Derek got a good look at his face. 

Derek had trying to hide his smile at their antics but felt the smile slide off his face as he saw the bruising that covered Stiles' face. 

"Stiles" Derek had moved into the room slamming the door open before he was aware of moving. 

Allison and Stiles stopped to look at him; Erica however used his distraction to shove something up Stiles' nose. 

"Ow fuck ow" Stiles yelled grabbing his nose "you couldn't be gentle could you".

Erica pressed an ice pack against his nose "any pressure was going to hurt, better that it was done quickly. Erica took one of Stiles' hands and placed it over the icepack, before grabbing another cloth and patting at Stiles' split lip.

Derek shut the door behind him and crouched down next to stiles. Derek took in the bruises across Stiles’ face along with two black eyes and a split lip. 

"What happened?" 

Stiles groaned slightly, while Erica shook her head.

"Murphy’s law" Allison said.

"What?" Derek "what is that? a curse".

Both Erica and Allison snorted while Stiles tried to roll his eyes then winced heavily. 

"Whatever can go wrong will go wrong" Allison said gesturing at Stiles.

Derek mulled this over for a moment, "so like when he unplugged his charger this morning then stood on it when he came out of the shower. 

"Exactly" Allison said.

"He dropped his toast butter side down on the floor" Derek took Stiles' free hand and checked his index finger "then he burnt his finger trying to make another slice. 

Stiles’ huffed from under his ice pack. 

"That's nothing" Erica checked Stiles' lip and then continued to press the cloth against his lip "you know Mrs Wilson".

Derek stared at Erica.

"You know the one with weird bush art and many many gnomes."

"So creepy" Derek shuddered, Stiles made eye contact with Erica and gestured at Derek.

"They’re ceramic and not possessed” Erica rolled her eyes again. Derek couldn't help but wonder if she spent most of her days doing that. 

"So Mrs Wilson came in complaining that someone had stolen one of her gnomes"

"Probably walked away itself" Stiles mumbled.

Erica gave Stiles a half-hearted glare "so she's at the desk telling Parrish all about her major theft when Stiles and I came back in from patrol just as Mrs Wilson was making a particular point and she flung her arms out and her handbag smacked stiles straight in the face".

Derek's eyes widened "and it caused all this damage" He waved at Stiles’ face. 

Stiles sighed heavily. 

"Er no" Allison shook her head as Erica started laughing "the split lip was Mrs Wilson, the broken nose and black eyes was crazy Joe". 

Derek looked up at Allison "crazy Joe from the bar by the highway? He’s not violent".

"No crazy Joe who rants outside the library". 

"has no one wondered why there are so many crazy joes in this town" Stiles' muttered, Allison ignored him and continued "So we got this call that crazy Joe had been yelling conspiracy theories at the mums and tots group coming out of the library and so we went to see what happened". 

"As we got there, there were flustered mums and screaming tots and crazy Joe was flinging his shirt at the group so Erica and I went to separate Joe from the mums and Stiles went to see if the mum's were ok. Long story short, one of the mum's managed to trip Stiles from behind so fell on his arse then a kid made a flying leap from a pram straight onto his dick."

Derek visually winced with his whole body while shooting Stile's deeply sympathetic looks.

"So" Allison continued "while Stiles is trying to get up crazy Joe is screaming that he's being tracked and is trying to take his pants off".

"At this point the mums began screaming as well" added Erica cheerfully.

"Yes well" Allison gave Erica a look "so crazy Joe is trying to take off his pants we're trying to get him to keep them on when he made another dash for the mums while trying to kick off his pants and he kicked Stiles in the face". 

Derek winced as Stiles gave a heartfelt groan. "Yikes".

Stiles lifted the ice pack from his nose to glare at Derek "yikes, that's all you can say yikes!" Stiles leant back in his chair and put the ice pack back on his face. "Some boyfriend you are."

Derek squeezed Stiles' hand and slowly started taking Stiles' pain from him. 

Stiles slumped in his seat "oh yeah that's the good stuff".

Derek rolled his eyes. Allison moved over to the sheriff's desk and handed Stiles' wallet and keys to Derek. Derek shoved them in his pocket and gently lifted Stiles' in his arms. 

Allison and Erica stood in the Sheriff's office watching as Stiles rested his head against Derek’s shoulder and Derek pressed a quick kiss to the top of Stiles' head.

"Aaaawwwww" Erica grinned. 

The crash of something hitting a desk had Erica and Allison flinched hard, "that sounded like it had to hurt".

"Derek" shrieked Stiles.

"Murphy’s law" said Allison.


End file.
